Is it Love Or War?: I Choose You
by Mikki13245678
Summary: (Sequel to: Is It Love Or War?) The seven are back to saving the world. Gaea is back again, and teaming up with the Titans. This time the seven have some help from their demigod friends! Along the journey, they discover new powers, meet some amazing people, and travel across the world once again. Will they stand against Gaea and Kronos's forces? Rated T just to be safe.
1. The Underworld sure is a fun place!

**Hey Readers! Welcome to chapter one of I Choose You! As you know, the first I wrote was pretty successful, so I decided to do a sequel! If you haven't read the first book, go check _Is It_ _Love Or War?_ out on my account!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the series! Except my oc!**

 **NOW LETS GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Nico's pov

You have got to be kidding me.

Chiron's plan most likely going to be the death of me! Of course, it always falls on me to resurrect people. The last I did this I remained unseen, but now it's going to be tougher to resurrect these heroes.

You are probably confused. Well, let me explain...

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Oh, come on!_ _Have a little faith in us!" Chiron said._

" _Proceed." Percy mumbled._

" _This prophecy is not the first time we've seen it. A long time ago when the giants first rose, the gods picked their best demigods sons and daughters to help defeat the giants. The demigods were so powerful! Chiron and I were assigned to train them to get ready for the war. Now, they are going to train you." Lupa explained._

" _Excuse me? That was over five thousand years ago!" Leo stated. Chiron and Lupa's heads swiveled to me._

" _No." I simply said._

" _Why not? Will asked. I turned to him._

" _Because it's very dangerous! Not to mention they are probably in Elysium! I can't waltz my way in there! I always had my father protect me when some spirits wanted trouble. Now, they are unpredictable." I responded._

" _Then how did you get us out?" Bianca asked._

" _I snuck in. You guys were pretty much away from anyone else, so it was easy. Now, these are big time heroes! It's going to be hard! Besides sense they're spirits, I need them to make contact with their body. We knew exactly where we buried, you guys. I have no idea where these heroes were buried." I explained._

" _Then here's the plan." Annabeth said. She had that calculating look in her eye._

" _Hazel, if you try, I know you can make locate a direct path to the Underworld. Will and Nico will follow the path and figure out a way to go unseen to get are future teachers. The rest of us will search for the place they were buried. We clear?" Everyone nodded._

" _Wait, why do I have to go down to the Underworld?" Will asked._

" _Why not?" Annabeth asked._

" _Fair enough."_

" _Any more questions?" No one spoke. "Ok, break!"_

 _FLASHBACK OVER_

Now, I'm here. With Will Solace. Trying to get to the Underworld. Fun, huh?

"Ok, I think we are almost there." I told Will.

"Ok, good."

We continued to walk in the cave Hazel made. She had a hard time finding which path to take would take us exactly to the Underworld, but I think she got it.

"Wait, up ahead!" Will called.

Finally, we stepped out of the cave and right into the Underworld.

"We are somewhere in the Fields of Asphodel. We need to head to Elysium unnoticeable, but quick!" I said.

"Ok, let's go."

We stepped out of the cave to find no one around. There was literally no one. It vacant.

"Ok, what the Hades is going on?" Will asked.

"Hey, watch you fucking language!" I humored. Will gave a little chuckle.

"No, but really. What happened?"

"I don't know, Will. We need to keep going."

We walked on to my Father's palace. There was a huge crowd! Oh, that's where everyone is! Everyone was yelling and demanding to see my father. They all looked worried.

"Whoa! What is going on?" Will asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out!"

I walked up to the closest person I saw, a skinny woman with long brown hair and caked with makeup.

"Hello? Excuse me, I was just wondering what everyone was doing?" The lady turned to me.

"Lord Hades has been missing for weeks. Everyone is really worried. I'm new here, but the older ones said that he hasn't been gone for this long." She told me.

"You guys don't know?" Will asked from behind me.

"Know what?" The lady asked.

"Gaea is back. She has taken over the world, along with the gods." Will answered.

"How did you know that? Who are you people?"

"I'm Nico Di Angelo. This is my friend Will Solace." I introduced.

"Nico Di Angelo. I've heard that name before. Aren't you Hades son?" She asked. Will pushed me out of the way and started talking.

"What are you talking about? Of course his isn't! Why would you think that?" Will horribly lied.

"No, you are Hades son!" She said pointing to me.

"Nice Will." I said sarcastically.

"Whoops!" He said cringing.

"Oh my gosh you are Hades's son!" She yelled.

"Did you just say Hades's son is here?" Someone yelled. All the yelling and screaming stoppeed. Everyone's eyes turned to me.

"Uhhh, yes?" There was a eerie pause

"Let's get them!" Someone yelled. Everyone came running over too me and Will!

See, this is why this plan was a horrible idea.


	2. Cracked

**Hey, Readers! I know I haven't posted, but I was waiting for Friday to post because I decided to post every Friday! So every Friday, you will get a new chapter!**

 **Besides that, tell me in your review anything I could improve and I don't know tell me about your day! I love hearing stuff about you!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: Hey, Rick! You know I-**

 **Rick: No. *Walks away***

 **Me: Oh, come on! At least hear me out! Rick? Rick?**

 **NOW LETS GET ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

Will's pov

I put my hands up to cover my face. I waited for the impact of these crazy people attacking us! But It didn't come. I opened one eye and saw someone with bleached-blonde hair and chocolate-colored skin. He was tall and somewhat elegant. He had a black robe and was appeared sort of skeleton like.

I put down my arms and tapped Nico's shoulder. He put his hands down and opened his eyes.

"Charon?" Nico asked.

"Hello, Master Nico. If you don't mind me prying, but what are you doing here?" Charon asked.

"We are here for some special heroes. Chiron sent us." Nico told him. Charon's eyes went wide.

"Yes, follow me!" He started walking towards Hades's palace. Everyone parted while we walk through.

Once we were inside, Charon turned to face us.

"Chiron told me you were coming. He said you needed to speak with the demigods of the old prophecy. Is this true?" Charon asked.

"Yes. We need to seem them. We need them to help us!" Nico responded.

"Of course, Master Nico. Right away!" Charon scurried off.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"We wait." Nico responded.

About ten minutes later, Charon came back.

"Where are they?" Nico asked.

"They said they will not leave their spots until they see you." Charon anwsered.

"Ugh. Fine." Nico gave in.

"They are in the isle of the blessed." Charon said as he led us there. We arrived in five minutes.

"They are over their, Master Nico." Charon pointed.

We walked over to where eleven teenagers were laughing and playing around. They sat them self on a hill under this big tree.

"Hello! I'm Will and this is Nico!" I said with a wave. All conversation stopped. All eyes were on us.

"Ummm, we heard that you might be able to help us." Nico said plainly.

"Shhh, Nico I got this!" I exclaimed. Nico rolled his eyes.

"It's very nice to meet you all!" I said to our new friends.

"We are kids from the prophecy and we need your help." Nico jumped in.

"Nico! I said I can handle this!" I explained.

"Will, they don't even know us! Why would they talk to us if they didn't know why we're here!"

"Well, you can't just lay it on them! They don't know what is happening!"

"Will you can't just-"

"Will you just get to the point?" A girl asked. She walked over to us and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Sirena, and we know why your here. The prophecy has come, and now we need to teach everything we know. Is that correct?" she asked. Nico shook her hand.

"Yes, that's correct. How did you know?" he said puzzled.

"Well, it's a long story."

* * *

Annabeth's pov

"Chiron! I think I found something!" I shouted. Luckily, when I fell into Tartarus and lost Daedalus's laptop, I already had all the information transferred onto a drive. I plugged into another computer and search deeper into the files. I found a file named The Repeating Prophecy. Since there is nothing else about a prophecy, I came to the conclusion this is the file we are looking for!

"Yeah, Annbeth?" Chiron said as he walked over.

"I think I found the file about the Prophecy! We might even find out more about it!" I responded.

"Great! Let's open this up!" Chiron mused.

I clicked on the file. A little ding came from the computer as a tab pulled up, requesting a password.

I tried to ex out, but it wouldn't let me!

"Now, what?" I asked.

"We need to CRACK THE PASS CODE!" Chiron shouted like it some big super hero mission. I laughed, and called everyone else over.

"We found the file that might contain all the information we need, but it has a password on it!" I told them.

"Well, how are we supposed to figure it out?" Bianca asked.

"That's what I'm trying to do." I said typing in random numbers. Anything that might be the password.

"Aren't passwords usually personal? Like a Birthday or a special sequence that means something to them? Or a word?" Silena questioned.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Leo asked.

"I watch a lot of murder mysteries." Silena said with a shrug.

"You might be right!" I yelled excitedly! I typed in the number five, and hit the continue button. Nothing happened.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Try typing in the actual word." Percy suggested. I did so, but nothing happened.

"Maybe we have to translate it to another language." Hazel said.

"That's a great idea!" I said.

I searched for this one file I found a long time ago. Earlier, I didn't know what it was for and discarded it, but now, I think I know what to do!

I opened up the file. It gave me a little riddle that said, _To find what you seek, move from Latin to Greek. Then find what I did that made me brutal, to one certain pupil._

"Well, this says to transfer Latin to Greek so that could mean that we need to transfer Quintus to Greek! It makes sense, it was his name he told us before he revealed he was Daedalus!" I figured out.

"Which would be Pente, right?" Jason asked. He was still working on trying to speak and read Greek. Same with Hazel, Frank and Reyna, while the Greeks were trying to learn how to speak Latin!

"Yeah, nice job! The next lines tell us something he did that was horrible to another, that was his pupil." I reviewed.

"We think we read somewhere that he killed his nephew, Perdix, because he was jealous of his intelligence." Connor and Travis chorused.

"Gods, you guys have to stop doing that! You sound like kids from the Shining!" Frank said startled.

"Come play with us!" They said creepily.

"Katie!" I yelled. With one swift motion, she smacked the both brother's heads.

"Thank you!" I, well, thanked.

"No problem! Happy to help!" She said back.

"Come one, guys we have to focus!" Reyna said. "Stop scaring people, Stolls. Annabeth, get back on track. And Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm liking you more by the second!" Reyna complimented. They high fived, and laughed. Soon, everyone joined the laughter.

"Ok, let's get back on track!" I said while the giggles were dying down.

"Ok now we got Pente and Perdix. Should I just type it in?" I asked.

"Yep!" everyone said. I typed in _pentePerdix._ I hit the continue button. A ding broke through the silence and the tab went away.

"We're in." I said.


	3. Sirena

**Hello, readers! I know I didn't post yesterday. I guess you could say it was an April Fools! So, here is your chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the series...yet.**

Percy's pov

"We're in." Annabeth said.

Nice job, Wise girl!" I complimented. I sat down next to her. The rest of them followed.

"Thanks, Seaweed brain!"

"Now, what?" Hazel asked.

"Now, we figure out where they are buried!" Annabeth responded.

"Ok, then what are we waiting for?" Leo said with a grin.

"For you to shut up." Thalia countered as she rolled her eyes.

"You are so annoying!" Leo snapped.

"You are so annoying!" Thalia mimicked.

"Stop it!" Leo shouted.

"Stop it!" Thalia mimicked once again.

"I'm a bitch." Leo said, hoping she'd repeat it.

"Leo's a bitch." Thalia said with a mischievous smile.

By now, Leo was burning with anger. I know that they like to play around, but I think Thalia is taking it a bit to far this time. He's never gotten this mad before. Is there something going on with them? Did I miss something?

"You little-"

"Stop it!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me with shock in there eyes. "Sorry, continue on, Annabeth."

"It says _The Repeating Prophecy, First Burial._ The it list a bunch of names. Next to the names are pictures." Annabeth wrinkled her nose. I looked at the screen.

The names were Cloe, Christophorus, Ambrosios, Obelix, Candace, Phoebe, Miles, Bellatrix, Evanston, Rosetta, and Sirena. Next to there names was the symbol of their Godly parent. Next to that, there was different photos of random things. It was probably the most weirdest thing I've ever seen! And I've seen a lot of weird things.

"What does this even mean?" Reyna asked.

"I have no-" Frank started. Repeat: he started.

As he was about to say something, the Earth rumbled. It's not like an Earthquake. It's like something under us is trying to get to the surface.

"What is going on?" Jason screamed. The rumbling was getting very loud. The Earth was shaking beneath us. The ground was starting to break!

"RUN!" I shouted.

Everyone sprinted out of the area. The ground was breaking open, until dirt spewed up from the ground. Out came thirteen teenagers, including Will and Nico. Everyone stood in silence, watching the ongoing scene of the twelve teenagers falling to the ground. They all moaned from the impact.

"Nico!" Hazel yelled while running to help him up. That was like an awakening call for the rest of us. Everyone went to go help the other eleven.

I went to go help a girl with jet black hair, like mine except her's was curly, and dark blue eyes. Her hair was in intricate half up-half down look. She wore an off-white Greek style dress and sandals that looked nice against her tan skin. I grabbed her arm and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes. Thank you." She said with a smile.

"Your welcome. My names is Percy Jackson." I said.

"As in Perseus Jackson? Son of Poseidon?" She asked with an excited grin.

"Yes, that would be me!" I told her. The girl grinned widely.

"It's nice to meet you Percy Jackson. I'm Sirena. Your sister."

 **I know it's short, but I'm on a time crunch. Next week, I'll post a longer chapter! Anyways, until next week, bye!**


	4. Disney World

**Hello, everyone. So, I know I'm two days late with a chapter, but this time it's a pretty good reason. On Friday, I went to see a a school musical, and it was my Dad's b-day. On Saturday I had my own show to do, and I had a party later on. Now, on top of that I've been worried sick about my camp friend who is in a treatment center right now.**

 **VERY IMPORTANT: Speaking of my friend, she texted our group to tell us she's in a treatment center and one of the boys and I told her to keep going on and that we all love her and she has reasons to live. Another boy texted her how beautiful she is, and how she has an amazing voice and life and that she shouldn't be sad. I literally lost my shit after that. Just because someone seems perfect doesn't mean thy don't think that too! I got so pissed.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Rick: Ok, so your OCs are pretty good.**

 **Me: Yeah. and?**

 **Rick: Can I have them?**

 **Me: OH HELL NO!**

 **Rick: Then you don't get the series!**

 **Me: I'm fine with that.**

 **NOW LETS GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
**

Annabeth's pov

I ran over to one of the girls who've fallen. She had scratches all over her face and body. I grabbed her hands and pulled her up from the ground.

"Oh, thank you." The girl said.

She had curly, dark brown hair and tan skin. She wore a light pink Greek styled dress. Her shoes were golden sandals. Like me, she had stormy grey eyes. Around her waist, she had a belt with a dagger on it that looked really familiar...

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the Daughter of Athena. Do you know she is?" The girl asked.

"I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena. How may I help you?" I told her. I stuck out my hand. She grabbed it and pulled me into a hug instead. At first I was surprised, and didn't hug back. Then, I wrapped my arms around her. This reminded me of one Sally and I first met. It felt like years since I've seen her.

Since she was a ghost, her skin was ice cold. I could still touch her, so that was good. We just really need to find our mentor's bodies.

"My name is Bellatrix, but you can call me Bella. I brought this for you." She whipped the dagger out of her belt. I felt tears sprung to my eyes as memories of the past flashed through my mind.

"My dagger." I managed to choke. I couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears rolled down my cheeks. Bella pulled my to her chest and hugged me tightly. I felt someone else hug me. I looked up to see Percy hugging me. A girl stood next to him. She smiled and joined the hug. I didn't know who these girls were, but they still hugged me like we've known each other for years. Even though it was a cold ug because these girls were freezing, but it felt comfortable and endearing.

"Thank you." I sniffled. Bella gave me a squeeze as to say," you're welcome."

"You ok, Wise girl?" Percy asked with concern in his eyes.

"I will be, Seaweed brain." I answered. I pulled out of the hug.

"I'm Sirena, Percy's sister." The other girl introduced herself.

"You guys have the same eyes." I said with a smile.

"So do you." Percy said referring to Bella.

"I'm Annabeth. It's nice to meet you, Sirena." I

"Oh, and I'm Percy!" My boyfriend jumped in. He shook hands with Bella.

"I'm Bella! It's so nice to meet Annabeth's boyfriend!" She beamed.

"How did you know?" I asked. Sirena turned to me and grabbed my hands.

"Friends don't look at each other like the other person is the world." Sirena said. I smiled. I took Percy's hand, and I didn't let go.

* * *

Later on, we found out who our mentors were. Thalia and Jason would work with a boy named Chris, Leo and Beck with Candace, Piper and Silena with Miles, Nico, Bianca, and Hazel with Chloe, Travis and Connor with Phoebe, Will with Ambrose, Frank with Felix, Reyna with Evan, Katie with Rose, Percy with Sirena, and me with Bella.

Now, after we got to know each other better, we all sat at my computer trying to figure what these symbols meant. Once we explained to our ghost mentors what's going on, they bursted into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Leo asked.

"Well, who is going to tell the story?" asked Chris. Chris had the same eyes as Thalia and had the same height as Jason. That was the only thing they had in common for looks. Chris had dark brown hair and almond colored skin.

"I'll do it!" Rose volunteered. She had the same eyes as Katie, but black hair instead of blonde. She had dark skin, like Hazel's, that made her eyes stand out.

"Basically," She began. "Over the centuries, Daedalus sought out children of Hades to raise us. He would ask where are bodies should be moved. Right before he died, he asked us. We said to him to move us to where we could have fun we get resurrected. So, he moved us to..." Rose trailed off.

"DISNEY WORLD!" Our mentors shouted. A chorus of responses rang around us. Some were positive, and some were negative.

I groaned loudly, while Percy jumped up and down in a circle with Jason, Leo, Frank, Will, Reyna, Travis, and Connor. They acted like ten year old girls who were meeting Taylor Swift or something. Piper, Nico, Thalia, Katie and I shook our heads at our silly friends. Silena and Beck were talking about all the things they could do to Hazel and Bianca.

"Wow, Reyna! You're really excited. I think this is the most excited I've see you." Nico pointed out.

"Oh shut up, nerd!" Reyna said.

"So, noe we have to go to Disney World?" I asked.

"Yep!" Percy exclaimed.

"Do we have to?" I groaned

"Oh, come on, Annabeth! Everyone wants to go! Besides you have no choice!" Sirena said.

"Because the world is chaos and we will most likely die?" I asked.

"No, because I'll kill you if we don't!" She answered.

"Yeah, right." I crossed my arms and smirked. Everyone broke out into, "Please Annabeth" or "Come on".

I shrugged and said. "Well, then you better get packing."


	5. A Whole New World

**Hello, Readers! Sorry I didn't post a chapter on Friday. I have testing and then something terrible happened to our schools and community. I'm ok, don't worry. But this is a very private matter and if you would like to know, I would like to tell you privately.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: Look, Rick, I honestly don't think you should have these characters in your possession!**

 **Rick: Why?**

 **Me: YOUR A HORRIBLE MEANEY PANTS JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE**

 **Rick: Nah!  
**

 **NOW LETS GET ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

 _"A whole new world_

 _That's where we'll be_

 _A thrilling chase_

 _A wondrous place_

 _For you and me"_

 _\- A Whole New World, Aladdin_

Sirena's pov

On the jet, I sat next to Percy, Annabeth, and Bella. Annabeth and Percy sat across from Bella and I. This is a private jet and we were is sitting in a lovely VIP lounge! I think it Those two snuggled up next to each other while they slept. They were one of the cutest couples I've ever seen! I can tell they've been through a lot. It seems that they can't live with out each other.

By the time we got on the plane, we've been introduced to "electronics". So far, I really like the app "Tumbler" or is it "Tumblr"? Any ways, Annabeth said it was a magical site where "Fandoms" are. There is even a Fandom called Percy Jackson Fandom and Heroes of Olympus Fandom! Percy said that a guy named Rick Riordan has a son who is demigod and wrote about there adventures!

Along, with this new information, we got new clothes! Right now, I was dressed in a skirt and a "Crop top". At first, I thought it was a top that was made out of corn! I noticed these clothes were rather shorter then I would usual wear. The skirt is resting at my waist and goes down to my mid thigh. It was a maroon color, which is one of my favorites! The crop top at least went down to my skirt, but kept rising up past my belly button. Annabeth said it was Disney themed, as it had a mouse called Minney on it.

"Hey, Sirena?" Bella asked. She was munching on some peanuts while I was eating cookies.

"Hmm?" I hummed in response.

"Do you remember being that young and in love?" She asked.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago." I snuck a glance at Chris.

"Hey, don't think about him!" Bella exclaimed.

"I'm trying not to." I answered, and boy, was it hard! I rested my head on Bella's shoulder.

"It's ok. I'm here." She said as she stroked my head.

"Thank you." I murmured. Then, everything went dark as I fell to sleep.

* * *

Percy's pov

We went to our separate rooms when we got to the hotel. We had to get the pent house to fit all of us, but even then, it was a tight squeeze. We would unpack and come back in an hour. I was sharing a room with Annabeth.

"Did you hear what Sirena an Bella were talking about earlier?" I asked Annabeth.

"No, but were you snooping?" She asked suspiciously. I gave out a nervous laugh.

"No."

"Perseus Michael Jackson!" She yelled. I cringed at my full name.

"Sorry!" I apologized.

"I don't want to hear about it! It's none of our business!" She said. I walked toward her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pressing her back to my front side.

"You sure..." I whispered in her ear. I felt her knees going a bit weak. I smirked.

"Umm, I..." She was getting speechless.

"Come on, lets talk about this!" I whispered again. Suddenly, she elbowed me in the ribs.

"You're impossible!" She said as she went back to unpacking.

"Love you, too!"

I walked to the door once I heard a knock.

"Hours up, let's go!" Frank said. We walked out of the room and into the Dining Room.

"Finally, now we have our leader!" Jason said.

"Aww thanks bro! I said stepping up to the table.

"No, I meant Annabeth." He said plainly.

"Why thank you for naming me your leader!" Annabeth mused as she gave me a smug look.

"Don't look at me like that!" I said while crossing my arms. A chorus of laughter rang through the room.

"Ok, let's get started! By looking at the symbols next to your names, they are for Disney characters! So, the Disney Princesses must be guarding your coffins!" Annabeth said. We all nodded in understanding.

"I looked at the map of Disney World and it looks like we can go in groups! It will be Jason, Chris, Thalia with Piper Selina and Miles, Percy and Sirena with Annabeth and Bella, Will and Ambrose with Frank and Felix, Leo, Beck, and Candance with Travis, Connor, and Phoebe, Reyna and Evan with Katie and Rose, and Nico, Hazel, Bianca, and Cloe." Annabeth said as she read from a list.

"Why don't we get a group?" Nico asked.

"Because you guys are not close to any of our characters and you obviously don't need any of our help! You guys are way powerful then us" Piper said sweetly.

"Aww thanks, Piper!" Cloe said.

"Cloe, Honey, she is being sarcastic." Hazel said as she put a hand on Cloe's shoulder.

"Oh." Cloe took a step back as she blushed.

"Ok, guys, let's get to work!"


	6. Song of denied love

**Hey Readers! So, for a while I have been posting on every Friday, but I'm having less of a social life, so now I'm free most of the time! I can probably go back to posting every two or three days! Yay! Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the series except my oc.**

 **NOW LETS GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

 _"He's bigger than a_ _Cuillin_

 _Killin' armies with his paws_

 _Mor'du is never happy till_

 _The blood runs from his jaws"_

 _-The Song of Mor'du, Brave_

Evan's pov

We entered Disney World, and split up. Katie and Rose navigated while Reyna and I looked out for monster. Disney World was probably the most beautiful places I've ever seen! There was children all around laughing and playing. They ran to each ride with huge smiles that would brightens your day if you made them smile that wide.

Teenagers went in groups, walking around and taking pictures with characters and going on roller coasters. Even the ones with there parents acted like they didn't want to be here, but was secretly enjoying this.

Adults were being dragged around by kids and buying them things. They took pictures and held things while the children went on rides. I wonder why they were so happy if they didn't get to go on rides. Wouldn't they want to ride, too?

"Come on, Evan. Keep it moving." Reyna said.

Her face was hard and serious. She looked too focused. Her hair was tied tightly back in a sleek pony tail. She wore dark blue jean shorts, and a t-shirt that had some sort of band on it. She wore a back pack that held her sword. How she got it in? I have no idea. To be fair, I stuck my javelin in my pocket. How could it fit in a tiny pocket? Well, that's another story.

Reyna was great, though I think she needs to loosen up once in a while. We are at Disney World! It's good to be focused, but you can over work yourself if you're too focused. I think that will be are first lesson! Teach her to balance fighting with just chilling back.

Rose was the exact opposite. She was optimistic and always fought with a smile. Focusing is a bit tough for her. Though, it's kinda creepy that she smiles while she fights. I learned that she was just having fun and couldn't help it. Rose had platinum blonde hair that was as straight as Nico. She kept it in two loose braids with flowers in them. She had the same eyes as Katie. Green as the grass.

"There." Katie pointed out. There stood the princess Reyna and I are searching for. Her name is Merida. Reyna said that her favorite movie was Merida's movie, Brave. She said Merida was a strong individual, and liked to fight. She stood by a cart filled with hay. Three automatic baby bears were poking in and out of the hay.

"Ok, follow me." Reyna said. We followed her to a bench.

"The plan is for Rose and I to go around the cart while Evan and Katie go distract her." Reyna told us. I thought for a second. Rose and I exchanged looks. We were not used to doing plans like this. We usual all go together or none of us go at all. If we are going in groups, it's usual at least four of us, not two.

"Uh, Reyna? We have another idea." Rose said cautiously. Though I just met Reyna, I could tell she was a natural born leader and wasn't used to someone else being in charge.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"What if we go all together. We can all go up to her. She have been waiting for us for quite a while, so she'll know it's us." I suggested.

"Um, I know you guys are trying to help, but maybe we should just follow my plan for now." Reyna tried to say nicely. I said tried because I took it as offense.

"Ok, ok fine. Do your thing. I would like to see your battle strategies anyways." I decided to let Reyna learn a lesson. Sometimes splitting up is not the best idea.

"Thank you." Reyna beamed.

Katie and I went up to wait in a line to talk to Merida. I quickly reached in my bag and got out a camera. If we were going to be a distraction, we need to take a long time. There was only three groups in front of us. We had no one behind us, so we wouldn't hold anyone up.

Finally, we were up next. I looked behind me to see if any one had gotten in line while I wasn't looking. No one was there. And I mean no human body in sight. I looked around. Same thing. It was only the five of us.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Merida asked. She had a sweet smile on her face. She was wearing a long dark turquoise gown. She had a her bow slung around her and her arrows hanged in a sack around her waist. Her red frizzy hair curled down to her waist and hung around her pale face. She had sky blue eyes that looked friendly. I was still suspicious.

Everything I have done came with some sort of challenge. I doubt this is any different. There was always a catch or riddle or obstacle I would have to overcome. Though this might look easy, it may be the hardest thing you've ever done. Especially as something as important as this, there has to be someone guarding my body, right? Or maybe this is just a regular girl. Maybe everyone just left this area. Maybe she was just a normal girl doing her normal job on a normal day.

I quickly decided against that. This was way too out of the ordinary to not be a trap or challenge.

"Yes, can we just get a picture and autograph?" Katie asked excitedly.

"Sure!" Merida pulled Katie to her while I snapped a pic. Then, we switched and I got a picture with Merida. She signed a paper that we brought with us for this exact reason.

"Thank you so much, Merida!" I smiled.

"No probem, Evan!" She said back. Katie and I started walking away until I realized what she said. The smile quickly vanished from my face.

"How do you know my name?" I questioned. Her already pale face went whiter.

"Y-you told m-me." She stuttered. I started waking up to her again, but I heard a crash.

Merida's cart fell over in a loud bang. I heard groaning as Reyna and Rose pushed the cart off of them.

"What are you to doing?" Merida shouted.

"Nothing. N-nothing at all." Rose horribly lied. Maybe we would have gotten away with this if Reyna spoken first, but Rose was a terrible liar. She couldn't lie to anyone with out stuttering.

"No, you were doing something to my cart!" Merida yelled.

"Um, no we weren't. We are just going to leave now." Reyna said quickly. Rose and Reyna started walking away, but Merida grabbed Reyna's arm.

"Do you really want to just abandon Evan's body, Reyna?" Merida asked with a smirk. I walked up to Reyna and ripped her arm out of Merida's hand.

"Ok, lady, I don't know who you are, but I want my body back." I demanded.

"First, you have to defeat my little helpers." She gestured to the automatic bears that were popping up and down.

First they started looking more real. Real fur, real eyes, real claws. There smiles disappeared. Then, they grew to a full sized bears. They snarled at us. Merida ducked behind the cart to protect herself. I guess she wasn't a monster, but she had to be some kind of creature.

I grabbed my imperial gold javelin out of my pocket. I clicked the button that made it full sized. I aimed it towards the bears. Everyone else had their weapons out.

"Ok, guys, ready for your first lesson?" I asked. Reyna moved beside me while Katie went beside Rose. Katie held a sword that looked like it didn't really suit her. Rose had a bunch of plants behind her swirling around. Reyna held up a imperial gold sword.

"Ok, Reyna, charge the middle ad left bear. Keep them busy. Rose and Katie, you get the right. Once you are done, help Reyna. I got a plan." I ordered. Reyna didn't argued with me. I guess she learned her lesson.

I ran to Merida's cart. First I grabbed some rope, and dropped my Javelin. I made a honda knot and strung rope through it. I held the the rope with my left hand while I swung it around with my right, creating a lasso. I kept doing this till I had a big enough lasso. I watched the battle till the time was right.

Rose was hacking at the bear with the plants while Katie kept cutting the bear. It wasn't deep enough to kill the bear, only to weaken it. Reyna had weakened one bear all ready, and was working on the second one. I only needed a few minutes. Reyna went all over the bear cutting at the toes. The bear went crazy because he could never catch her. It was like watching a dog chase it's tail, but not nearly as adorable.

"Now!" I shouted. Katie and Rose pushed the right bear toward the middle, while Reyna did the same with the left, making a bear sandwich. I swung my lasso around the bears. I tightened the knot and ran around the bears, tying them up. Wow, this was really quicker than I expected.

"Yay!" Rose cheered. We all cheered with her.

"Great job." Merida said. She had finally came out of her hiding spot.

"Where is my-"

"Body?" Merida asked. She went to her cart. She got all the hay out of it. In there was a casket.

"What?" Rose and Reyna chorused.

"I can only reveal the body to who I want to." Merida said. I walked over to the casket.

"Who are you?" Katie asked. She walked over to help me lift my casket. Together we finally got it out.

"I'm a Nymph. I am connected to the trees in this section of Disney World. Daedalus asked me and my sisters to guard your bodies before you died. We have been protecting them for thousands of years until you awakened. He asked us to move them around once in a while. We sent them to other Nymphs around the world. Now, they are back here with us." Merida explained.

"How do I get back in my body?" I asked.

"All you got to do is touch it." She answered.

"Don't you need a Child of Hades to do this?" I once again asked.

"No, not this time. The body was charmed with that magic a long time ago." She told me.

I opened the casket and touched the body. I was immediately absorbed in it. I didn't feel the rush of coldness. I didn't feel the wind go through me. There was only warmth. I opened my eyes. I still laid there in the casket. I climbed out, and took a deep breath in. Ghost don't need to breath, eat, sleep, or drink. Now, I have to do those things again. I still had my clothes of which is was buried in. Though I had died of old age, my body was in the state of early twenties, the same age I was in the underworld.

I looked around me. My normal clothes were on the ground. Blue jean shorts and a button down shirt. I picked them up.

"Ok, everyone. Let's get a move on!"

* * *

Cloe's pov

 _"No man is worth the aggravation,_

 _That's ancient history,_

 _Been there, done that."_

 _-I Won't Say I'm in Love, Hercules_

"Why do we get Hercules?" Nico groaned. He has been slumping around and complaining all day. I never seen anyone complain as much as him in my whole life!

I rolled my eyes in response. I wiped the sweat off my face. Like everyone else, I was sweating. Even though I was wearing white shorts and a striped top, I was still sweating. I put my blonde hair up.

"Stop complaining, Nico!" Bianca said.

"But-" Nico started.

"No." I cut him off. I gave him a death glare just to make my point. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Gees, Cloe! Don't get hostile." Nico muttered.

We walked on into the Theme Park. We agreed to get this done quickly, so we could help the others. We only had to get my coffin, while the others had to get two. Might as well help!

"Ok, just turn here, and will find him around the fountain." Hazel said with her face buried in the map. We turned the corner to spot Hercules taking pictures. He had a cart of stuffed animal Pegasuses.

"Now what?" Bianca asked. I shrugged.

"Aren't you supposed to be teaching us?" Nico asked.

"Umm, I guess. I don't really make up the plans, though. I'm not that good at making plans anyways." I said.

"Then how about we sneak up and-NICO!" Bianca shouted. Nico was walking towards Hercules.

We all ran towards him.

"Hey, so we really need Cloe's coffin back, and we know you have it. Can we just have it pack?" Nico asked causally.

Bianca looked mortified as her brother just walked up and asked. I knew she was a former hunter, so she must have been used to following plans. She looked very organized, and knew what she wants out of life.

Hazel looked like she was completely done. From what I know, she is very sweet, though I think she has some spice in her. Hazel just looked like she has been through this so many times that she doesn't even care.

And me. Well, I was surprised and slightly impressed. I don't know if I could have just walked up as easily with out having a plan. I'm like Bianca in that way. Actually, the only thing I have in common with Bianca is that and eye color. Other wise, we're pretty different.

"Wow, you're straight to the point! But I'm afraid that you have to pass a challenge first." Hercules said with a frown. He seemed really nice, not like the real Hercules!

"What do you mean?" I asked. My hand hovered over the sword charm on my bracelet. It turns into a real sword when I pull it off.

"I'm very sorry that I have to do this." In one small moment, all the Pegasuses in the cart flew up and started attacking us. You know in movies when people get attacked by gnomes? Well, this was worse.

"Get them off!" Bianca shouted. She was trying to shoot them, but they kept stealing her arrows. Nico kept swatting at them with his sword, but he was having trouble, too. Hazel couldn't focus on using the mist with all the Pegasus flying around.

I whipped out my sword and started whacking. Every time I hit one, it seemed like two more sprang up in it's place. It seems like they are regenerating! Now, how can I kill something that can't be killed?

I got it.

"Ok, first lesson! No magic!" I shouted. Nico immediately stopped shadow traveling and Hazel stopped using the mist.

"They may be stuffed, but they're still animals. What do you do to stop an animal?" I yelled.

"You tame it?" Hazel asked.

"Yep! Nico, take the table cloths and tie them together to make a big one. Hazel and Bianca, you help Nico. When I say so, close the table cloths." I ordered.

I held off the Pegasuses as they got the table cloth. Then I made a run for cotton candy in a stand. The Pegasuses stopped attacking me and looked at the cotton candy.

"You want the cotton candy?" I asked in a baby voice. They nodded. I made circles with my hands to keep them busy. Nico, Hazel, and Bianca need as much time as they can get.

"Well, go and get it!" I threw the cotton candy in the cloth. The Pegasuses flew after the cotton candy.

"Ok now!" Bianca, Hazel, and Nico closed the table cloth. I ran over to help them. I ripped the hair tie out of my hair and secured the bag shut.

"Done! Now, I want my coffin!" I demanded from Hercules. I put the bag at his feet. "Please?" I said more nicely.

"Very well." He dug deep in his cart, and pulled out my coffin. I opened it up and stepped inside.


	7. A Frozen Reflection

**Hey, Readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I really have nothing to say except that and that I'll be posting more this summer!**

 **Disclaimer: Still hate these. You know the drill anyways. I don't own the goddamn series.**

* * *

" _When will my reflection_

 _Show who I am inside?"_

 _-Reflection, Mulan_

Mile's pov

"WE MUST BE SWIFT AS A COURSING RIVER!" I scream sang. Jason ran up next to me.

"WITH ALL THE FORCE OF A GREAT TYPHOON!" Jason and moved to the side as Chris ran to be between us.

"WITH ALL THE STRENTGH OF A RAGING FIRE!" We looked at each other and smirked. The girls were protesting are singing. We didn't care. In fact, we sang louder.

"MYSTERIOUS AS THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOON!"

"Can you guys stop singing? We need to get going!" Piper said as she rolled her eyes.

You're probably wondering what's going on. Well, hey, I'm Miles! Son of Aphrodite! Jason, Chris, and I are serenading my lovely sisters, Piper and Selina, and Jason and Chris's sister, Thalia. They don't look to happy right now. They think we're "wasting time" and "being idiots"! Can you believe that?

"Yeah, we need to do this as fast as possible! You guys are so annoying!" Selina added.

"Fine." We all gave in. They were giving us death stares, and, boy, were they scary! They could probably beat me up. In all my years, I learned that girls are a lot stronger then you when they are angry. Nothing will stop them from ripping your balls out. Though, they are scary most of the time anyways.

"Now, let's get going!" Thalia cheered. And just like that, they were fine. Girls are weird.

"We're not weird!" They chorused.

"We didn't even say anything!" Jason argued.

"Yeah, but you were thinking it." Piper retorted. Damn, they're good.

"Yes, we are!" Selina said. I honestly don't know how they do this.

"Ok, we're here!" Piper announced.

"Already?" Jason asked. He slipped a hand around her waist, and kissed her cheek.

"I ship them so much." Selina whispered to me. I chuckled.

"Me, too." I whispered back. She took out her phone and snapped a pic.

"I'm going to draw this later!" She said.

Thanks to Rick Riordan, we have all these blogs about us. Let me tell you a secret; she runs a big blog. The biggest blog you can find is probably run by her! She loves meeting her fans and writing fan fiction and what not.

"Get a room!" Chris smirked. The couple rolled there eyes.

"Can we go now?" Thalia asked as she walked towards Mulan. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Slow down, Missy. We need a plan first." I announced.

"Ok, then what's your plan?" She asked with a smug look. I looked for Chris to help. I didn't really make up plans.

"What are you looking at me for? Chris? What's the plan?" I questioned.

"I don't know, you tell me." He answered. Though his face was blank, I could hear the smirk in his words.

"Oh, shut up! Are seriously making me come up with the plan?" I asked.

"Yep! Your body, your plan." Piper jumped in. I groaned. We usual come up with a plan together, but it was all up to me. I scanned the area, looking for something that could inspire me. Mulan had a table spread out where she sold necklaces, hats, and other things Mulan themed. She had a nice table cloth covering the table. There was a little stuffed dragon that was placed on her shoulder. It's eyes straight at me.

Then, it blinked. And that's when I got an idea.

"Ok, you see that dragon on Mulan's shoulder? That's are monster we need to fight." Everyone busted out laughing.

"Yeah, right!" Selina amused.

"I'm not joking." I said seriously. Chris put his hand on my shoulder.

"Dude, that's a stuffed animal." He said like I was going wonkers.

"Dude, it's not. It's real. It's a real dragon." I corrected.

"Miles is right."

"AHHH!" We all screamed. I turned around to find Mulan right behind me.

"This creature is your test. Good luck defeating him." Mulan said vaguely. The dragon jumped off Mulan's shoulder. My friends stared wide eyed. I smirked.

"I-"

"Don't you dare." Jason warned me. I put my hands up.

"I told you so!" I said quickly. He punched me in the arm. Rude.

"Uh, guys!" Thalia said.

"Yeah?" I turned around to see a big dragon in my face.

"Oh, shit." I swore. I reached in my bag and pulled out my bow and arrow. The others got there weapons out.

"Ok, follow my lead!" I shouted. I ran in circles around the dragon.

"Try to catch me!" I yelled. Everyone was doing the same. Running around him and teasing. He kept engulfing everything in flames.

"Oh, that's hot!" Piper screeched as she was almost burned.

"Like me!" I commented. She rolled her eyes.

The dragon started grabbing at us. He first caught Jason, then Piper, then Chris. Thalia was trying to pry the dragons fingers away, but she ended up getting caught, too. I was the only one left. We were parallel to each other. The dragon gently put my friends on the ground, indicating he wanted to go one on one.

"Fine. See if you can beat me!" I yelled. The dragon roared and charged. I smirked. If I was going to beat this dragon I had to use my most powerful weapon. So, I reached in my bag and took it out.

I strung the F chord on my guitar.

" _I see trees of green_

 _and red roses, too._

 _I see them bloom_

 _for me and for you._

 _And I think to myself,_

 _what a wonderful world."_

What a Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong. It was one of my favorites! As I sang more people joined in. Piper and Selina were creating harmonies! By the time the song ended, the dragon was asleep.

"Yes!" I cheered quietly to not wake the dragon. We all high-fived and celebrated. Ten, Mulan walked up to me.

"Your coffin is over here." She led me to her table and lifted the table cloth. My coffin was hidden by it! I should've known. I dragged my coffin out, and opened. I stepped inside, and finally, I was reunited with my body.

* * *

" _For the first time in forever,_

 _Nothings in my way"_

 _-For the First Time in Forever, Frozen_

Candace's pov

Travis and Connor danced around me. I just want them to stop singing! Of course, it has to be me who gets Anna. Why do I get Anna? Freaking Daedalus probably did this because "if Elsa can have ice powers, then Anna's child could have fire powers"! Ugh, when I see him in the Underworld, I will become Anna's child!

"Shut up!" I yelled. They are the most annoying people I have ever met. No wonder Leo and Beck warned me. At least Phoebe hasn't joined in. I think she is sick of that song. Also, she is my lovely girlfriend so she knows not to do this. Yeah, you heard me right. She's my girlfriend and we are happily engaged!

"Come on, stop annoying Candace, boys." Phoebe said in defense. What did I tell you? She knows not to get on my bad side!

"Ok fine! We'll stop." They chorused. I saw Leo cringe.

"You sure you're not twins?" He asked. He must be creeped out. I will admit, when Travis and Connor talk in unison, it creeps the hell out of me!

"Yep!" They said. I mumbled a let's get going. I just wanted to get this over with! Freaking Frozen.

We walked to The post were Anna was. Honestly if I weren't annoyed, I would take time to plan are attack out, but I just don't care anymore! I'm tired, hot, sweaty, and hungry. I just want food.

So, I did the reasonable thing. I marched up to Anna's table and demanded my coffin.

"I want my coffin. Where is it?" Anna just burst out laughing.

"You think it will be that easy?" Anna asked between laughs.

"Ugh, who do I have to fight?" I groaned.

"No one. You just need to answer this riddle by Homer, the Greek writer." She answered.

"That's it? Easy." I said confidently.

"First, you can only ask your friends one question to help you. You get one try or you get eliminated." She told me. I nodded, accepting that I might die.

"Here it goes _:_ _Once he hears to his heart's content, sails on, a wiser man. We know all the pains that the Greeks and Trojans once endured, on the spreading plain of Troy when the gods willed it so-  
all that comes to pass on the fertile earth, we know it all!_"

And then I stumped. I totally forgot the story behind this Riddle! It was in Homer's story. I think it was The Odyssesy? I can't be sure. Though I do have a question that I can ask my friends. I rather do this myself. If I'm going to save my body, I'll be doing this alone.

The first line, _Once he hears to his heart's content, sails on, a wiser man_ , sounds like a man on a boat hearing music. The second and third talks about pain on the Greeks by the hands of the gods. Then the fourth talks about something that is as common as water. So, a sailor on a boat hearing music, pain by the gods, and something common. Oh, this was too easy!

"The Odyssesy by Homer. In the book, Sirens would sing this song to sailors to kill them. If you hear a siren it will tell you your flaws, which would make you wiser if you live. The gods have caused pain on the Trojans and Greeks, which results in death. And something that is so common in human life is death. The answer to this riddle and song is death. You would be dead if you heard sirens hear this song." I answered.

"Very good, Candace." Anna nodded in approval.

"Wait, she didn't have to even use her powers! What's the point?" Beck asked. I put a hand on his and Leo's shoulders.

"The point is that you don't always need to use your powers for everything. Like how Else saved Anna by the power of true love, not by her ice powers. That was lesson number one." I told them. Then, I was reunited with my body!

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review! I'll see you guys next!**


	8. Healing

**Hey, Readers! It's finally summer! I can update more! I'm also taking a creative writing class a camp so hopefully my writing will get better!**

 **Ok, who wants a rant? Well, I'm going to do it anyways.. (You guys can skip this)**

 **Beleiber89: Hello, thank you for your review! I just wanted to say somethings responding to it.**

 **I apologize for spelling Silena's name wrong. My laptop corrects it to Selina and I missed it when I went back to check my work. Also about Silena, she has been alive for five years, but she did have her whole life erased and replaced to a mortals life. She probably found the PJO series overtime and started a big blog. The curse was broken and she decided to keep running it! It's like Once Upon A Time! Everybody finds the book that has there stories, just Silena got obsessed with her story.**

 **They are in Disney World, not Disney Land. Everything I do is for a reason. I spent a lot of time working on the NAMES of my OC's to make them perfect. Why would I just randomly throw them into Disney World? Why would I match them up with a Princess and do a little excerpt of a song? Well, those songs and Princesses relate to their personalities and flaws. Also, I wanted everyone to get to know the characters and see there personalities and how they think. Like how Cloe is observant, Evan is a know it all, and Miles is a bit fool of himself and a little goof ball. They are childish people who grew up in Ancient Greece/Rome and didn't have a luxurious childhood. So don't hate on my OCs. They are my characters and I will write them how I want to write them.**

 **Disney World is a magically place. I enjoy very much. It is apart of every ones childhood, and I think it is disrespectful by saying that me putting Disney World in my story is a insult to PJO series. My OCs are actual the same age as there trainees, meaning they are 19 or 20.**

 **If you want it more interesting, I'll kill off Percy. Actually I'll make Annabeth kill Percy! How does that sound for "exciting"?**

 **I'm sorry you can't go to Disney World because your scared of resurrection. Well, I don't know if you know this, but THIS IS A FICTIONAL SERIES! IT'S LITERALLY IN THE TITLE OF THE WEBSITE! ! MEANING FICTIONAL WRITING!**

 **So, I'm not going to change anything. But thank you for inspiring me to do better! This is my story, and I'm not sorry.**

 **Sorry for that big chunk of texts!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me:…...**

 **Rick: I know you hate disclaimers, but you got to do it. I can sue you.**

 **Me: I don't own the series.**

 **Rick: Huh? *Smirks***

 **Me: You heard me!**

 **NOW LETS GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Ambrose's pov

" _Heal what has been lost,_

 _Change the fate's design,_

 _Save what has been lost,_

 _Bring back what once was mine,_

 _Once was mine" - Healing incantation, Tangled_

I was slammed against the wall by a giant lizard. Well, chameleon. Named Pascal. Oh, great! This is even lamer then the time is was defeated by a kitten! It had sharp claws.

Sometimes being a son of Apollo is tough. I'm a healer not a fighter! I usual am the one who stands on side lines in battles waiting to heal people. But now, I'm alone with Pascal. Felix, Frank, and Will were the ones sitting on the side lines, and I was the one fighting. Felix, being the idiot he is, decided to trash talk Rapunzel. He offended her so much that she decided I would fight alone. Some friend he is. Then I was facing off Pascal. He was about ten feet tall with big green scales, yellow eyes and sharp claws.

I got up and raised my hand. I shot sun beams one after another. The chameleon was backing up. He was losing power! I got out my sun sword, which Dad gave to me as a gift. I cut off the chameleon's head.

"Haha! I squashed you like a bug!" I said. I turned around feeling pretty proud of myself. I turned around expecting my friends to cheer and congratulate me. That didn't happen. They were screaming things like, "Turn around!" and " It's not dead, idiot!", but of course everything in life has to be hard.

I let out a groan and turned around. It was as twice as big as last time. His yellow eyes were now red with anger. I dodged as he raised a hand and clawed at me. I slashed at his belly whenever I could. It was hard since I'm a little preoccupied by not getting killed.

I found an opening and striked him in the chest. Big mistake. It hurt him less than it did me. He backed up to where my friends were. Everyone got out of the way. But Will didn't get there fast enough.

Pascal's claw dug deep in Will's back. Will bent back in pain and let out a huge scream. Then he dropped to the floor.

Tears sprang to my eyes as blood poured out of his back. Felix and Frank turned him over. Will's face was pale and his eyes were closed. Sweat was dripping from his body. A pool of blood started to form around him. His shirt was badly stained.

Feelings of rage and sadness took over my body. I started breathing heavy. I wanted to cry and scream at the same time. I wanted to punch something! I only remembered one thing. I raised my sword and prepared to strike the Chameleon in the back.

"No, not again." I whispered. Then, the next thing I knew I was sitting besides Will. All of his wounds were gone.

"What happened?" I asked. Then, I blacked out


	9. Author's note

**Hello readers! How have you been in the last two weeks? Well since it's been two weeks, that means the sequel to** ** _Is It Love Or War?_** **is coming out! Ok so I will be posting it tomorrow between 6:00 to 7:00! This is on my time, so I don't know when that's going to be posted for you guys!**

 **This is going to be the blurb.**

 _ **The seven are back to saving the world. Gaea is back again, and teaming up with the Titans. This time the seven have some help from their demigod friends! Along the journey, they discover new powers, meet some amazing people, and travel across the world once again. Will they stand against Gaea and Kronos's forces? Sequel to Is It Love Or War?.**_

 _ **How do you guys like it? Well I'll post tomorrow! Goodbye my amazing readers!**_


	10. Both Beauty and Beast

**Hey, Readers! For those of you in America, Happy 4th of July! Have fun celebrating!**

 **Disclaimer: Blah Blah, don't own the series, Blah Blah Blah.**

 **NOW LETS GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

" _Tale as old as time,_

 _Song as old as rhyme,_

 _Beauty and the beast."_

 _\- Beauty and the Beast, Beauty and the Beast_

Bella's pov

I skipped along next to Sirena. We left Percy and Annabeth alone! We wanted them to enjoy a romantic adventure in Disney World! It was absolutely beautiful here. I would have to go back after the whole saving the world is over.

"Hey, wait up!" Percy called out. I rolled my eyes and focused on the map. Honestly I can't believe I got Belle! We are nothing alike!

"Yes, you are Bella! Your name is even similar!" Sirena told me. Whoops, guess I spoke that part out loud. "You guys love to read, very confident, smart, kind, and you see the best in people!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I grumbled. I still can't believe it.

We walked on and on. The worst thing about Disney World is that we are supposed to be on a mission. We can't go on rides or buy anything! What's the point in all of-?

Oh, saving the world. Fun!

"Bella!" Annabeth yelled.

"What?!" I asked.

"We're here." She said. I spotted Belle. I would like to say I had a well thought out plan. That I got my body back fairly easy. Well, that would be a lie.

"What should we do?" I asked. They all looked at me with a face I could only describe as "Dafuq?".

"What? What did I say?"

Sirena grabbed my face and screamed, "YOUR BODY, YOUR PLAN, DUMBASS!" She let go of my face.

"Ohhh." I realized.

"For a daughter of Athena, your not that smart." Percy said with a smirk. I did the reasonable thing and punched him in the gut. He doubled over. "Owww." He winced.

"Bella, I'm glad you could make it." I whipped around to find Princess Belle in my face.

"Glad I made the party, Belle. Now, what's my challenge?" I questioned. She laughed.

"Smart girl. You know how this works. You don't have a normal challenge. You have a more...Mental challenge." Belle answered.

"And how would that work?"

"Just come with me." I followed Belle. My friends right behind me.

GHHGHG 

She took me to a room full of mirrors. In it was a needle and a chair. This just reminded me of Divergent, which made me a bit nervous. Yeah I know I just came back from the dead, but that doesn't mean I don't have access to outside world possessions. Cloe pretty much got us anything we wanted in the Underworld, her dad being Hades and all. Th problem was, I don't know if I could face all of my fears.

"Your friends can stay. But yes, this is like Divergent. You will be facing your fears. All of them." She said.

Fear struck my chest like a knife. You know that feeling when your crush tells you they don't like you? Or you find out something that absolutely destroys you? It was like that. It hurt so much more than you could imagine. Most children of Athena was afraid of spiders. I am, but there are worst fears then that in my mind.

She put me under the sleeping spell. The last I saw were the faces of my friends as I went under.

 _GHGHG_

 _I looked around. No one was here. The room was getting smaller and smaller. I couldn't breath. It was like I was choking on nothing. I started coughing wildly._

 _I panicked. I started pushing the walls back. I couldn't die like this. But I was getting no where. This wasn't helping. It was making it worse! Every time I pushed, it pushed back harder and stronger! I pushed as hard as I can with all my strength. Nothing._

 _I stopped to rest. I took a deep to calm myself down. I needed to breathe. Once I was fine, I thought out a plan. If I can't push the walls pack, the only way to go is up._

 _Then, I remembered something. This was only just a illusion, though it felt real. I'm not going to get hurt. Actually, I have a great idea._

 _It was my simulator, my mind. I am smart enough to know that I can't make the walls go away, but I can always conjure up something to help me._

 _I sat down and closed my eyes. I focused on the object. Calling it to me, imagining it appearing. When I had the picture, I stuck my hand out. It materialized right in front of me. A staff._

 _I used the staff to propel me towards the wall. Then, I used it to jump between the two walls to the top._

 _Then, the walls disappeared._

 _I was in a regular room. No windows, but one door. I knew what was coming. I had this dream before._

 _I locked the door and sat in the corner waiting. Then I heard it. Crawling noises that made be cringe. Spiders._

 _They came from all sides. They surrounded me. I pulled my legs up to my chest and hugged them, burying my head in to them. They crawled on top of me._

" _Bella." They whispered. This is where is would wake up. But I wasn't going to wake up until I defeat them._

" _Hello, Bella." I looked up. Chills ran across my body. The temperature seemed to drop 30 degrees. I knew that voice,, It could only mean one thing. She stood right outside my door. This was never in my dream._

" _Why don't you let me in?" She asked. I shook my head. All I was thinking was,_ don't cry, don't cry.

 _She banged on the door. The spiders crawled toward her. They unlocked it. She came in._

" _Why don't you say hi to Arachne?" She let out a laugh. It was more like a cackle._

" _No." I tried to say confidently. It came out more like a squeak._

" _What are you doing, Child? You are not going to fight? How weak! Even in here you can't fight!" She said._

 _Not real. It's not real. I smiled._

" _Why are you smiling? Aren't you scared?" She became very confused. I stood up and walked right into her face._

" _I'll never be scared of something that is not real!" I said. Then everything melted away again._

 _This time I was on a regular street. My friends were walking away._

" _Wait up!" I called out. They kept walking._

" _Hey, where are you going?" I asked. They turned around._

" _Away from you." Sirena said. She glared at me. I gasped._

" _Why?"_

" _I need a break from you. You are weak and dumb. You are alone." She said and walked away._

" _I'm alone?" I asked myself. They disappeared. I am alone. But I'm not weak or dumb. I am strong and smart. But I'm alone._

 _As a kid, I spent most of my time alone. It made me hate my dad. He left me to be alone for days. My mom couldn't be there, either. So I was alone most of the time. But then I turned sixteen. I was going to be married off, but I ran away. I ran away and found Sirena and I was never alone again._

 _Until now. But then again. This is a illusion and I'm not alone. Then, everything melted away. That was fairly easy actual! Maybe I'm getting the hang of this! Maybe._

 _I found myself around nothing. Literally nothing. It was all just darkness. Now, this is not one of my fears. I'm not afraid of the dark, that's stupid._

" _Like you."_

" _Who said that?" I asked._

" _Turn around." I did what the voice told me and turned. There I found my mom. Well, not actually. Just part of the illusion._

" _You are a worthless girl! I regret having you!" She screamed._

" _What? Mom, why?" I asked. Tears sprang to my eyes._

" _You cry at the sign of doubt! You cry at everything! Your weak and stupid! You couldn't even prevent yourself from dying! You caused all of their deaths! You are a weak, stupid, horrid bitch!"_

 _Everything I was holding in came out. All of my fears I cried for. Confinement, spiders, being alone, my own mother. How could I have thought I was getting the hang of this? That this would be easy? It's a challenge, not a walk through a park. It's more like a walk through Hell._

" _You are a disgrace!" She snarled. Even in this world, I can't stand up to my own mother._

 _Maybe I am weak and dumb. Maybe I was wrong. Sirena did say I was a dumb ass. Maybe I really am. Maybe I can't save the world. Maybe I should give up. I'm not enough to save the world. I will be forgotten. Shit, I already was! None of are trainees n\knew who we were! And we were the best heroes in are day! I will be forgotten._

" _You already are forgotten." Mom said._

 _Forgotten. Sirena said something about being forgotten. Mom doesn't love me. I'm only forgotten to her._

 _I stood up. I wiped the tears._

" _I'll never by forgotten by the ones I love." I told her. And then I woke up._


	11. AN-A New Leaf

Hey everyone, long time no see. I know I owe you guys an explanation for stopping _Is it Love or War?_ Series, so here it is now. I just didn't have any ideas left to continue on. But now, I think I'm ready to. Except, on a different website. From now on, I'll be using this website called Archive of Our Own to post the upcoming chapters. But, i'm not gonna start from where I left off, rather then recreate the whole series a year later. It's gonna have the original plot line of the story- meaning that the whole them breaking the curse thing won't have existed. Thanks for supporting me, I love you all.

Check out the new version at /works/11494566

Thank you


End file.
